Draco and Hermione, A Tragedy
by We Are the Walrus
Summary: Two houses both alike in dignityIn fair Hogwarts where we lay our scene From ancient grudge break to new mutiny Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean A new pair of Juliet and her Romeo This pair of starcrossed lovers take their life...new strife?
1. Prologue

Draco and Hermione, a Tragedy

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter and friends, or Romeo and Juliet

A/N: Yes, we are back! For another story. This idea kind of just popped up out of no-where, we wanted to see what people thought of it and if we should carry it on or not…please, review, we want to know if this story is going to go anywhere! (And btw…this fanfic is 'loosely' based on Romeo and Juliet).

Tragedy: A disastrous event, especially one involving distressing loss or injury to life.

"Two houses, both alike in dignity,

In fair Hogwarts, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands un-clean.

A new pair of Juliet and her Romeo,

This pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Doth with their death bury their houses' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their houses' rage,

Which, but their heads' end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage,

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."


	2. Times Are Going to Change

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet

Chapter One: Times Are Going to Change

"Albus, are you sure we should carry out this year? The Sorting Hat has been known to prophesise some events that are truly preposterous, although, I have a feeling that this time, it isn't just co-incidence"

Professor McGonagall said with worry in her voice.

"Minerva, we have to let this pan out. I am sure nothing of too much worry shall happen. After all, this is the place where there were giant snakes, giant spiders, dragons, merpeople, and death-eater wars…need I carry on?"

"Albus, be careful this year. I have a feeling something is going to change..."

OoOoOo

_School started with a bang in their 7th year. Now that the house rivalry was in full swing, the people of Slytherin and Gryffindor felt they had something to prove. The Head Girl (Hermione Granger of Gryffindor) and Head Boy (Draco Malfoy of Slytherin) now had the power to stop the fighting of the two houses that had been happening for the past six years, but little did they know, that the Slytherin – Gryffindor war was about to come into a huge crescendo, that would change the world of Hogwarts forever…_

"Potter"

"Goyle"

"Weasley"

"Crabbe"

"This is not your territory Slytherins. Get out, before somebody gets hurt"

"How dare you speak to us, you are in the presence of Pure-Bloods, bow down before us or be prepared to die"

The pair of Slytherins and Gryffindors pulled out their wands and were suddenly in duel positions.

"**_Expelliarmus_**" The Gryffindors chimed simultaneously.

Now that the Slytherins didn't have their wands, the Gyriffindors would have obviously had the advantage…or so they thought. You see, Slytherins are good with their hands, not their minds. And the Gryffindors visa-versa.

Suddenly there were two huge bodies coming towards the two Gryffindors.

"Shit"

There were fists all over the place. Goyle was on top of Potter and Crabbe on top of Weasley.

Goyle was kicking Potter quite violently, and it had appeared that Potter now had blood seeping out of his wounds. Crabbe was punching Weasley in the face and he now sported a black eye.

In the midst of the fighting, a girl named Pansy Parkinson had walked in and started to laugh heartily at the sight before her, it gave her such pleasure to see pain being inflicted unto others.

"Parkinson, call this off, we do not wish to fight, and can there not be peace?" Potter called out through the fists.

"Peace? Peace? How I hate the word! How I hate all Gryffindors! Coward!"

Just at that moment, Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Children, children, settle!"

When he realised that his words had no meaning, he called out, "_Stupefy!_" And suddenly all was still.

"What will I do with you? I must call your house leaders"

A few minutes later, Snape and McGonagall were in the room along with Dumbledore.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall screeched after walking into the room.

"That was just what I was about to ask" Snape replied with an utter coolness in his voice. He looked the scene before him. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley of the Gryffindor house and Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle of his own house, Slytherin.

"These students were just caught in a full fist to fist duel. This must not carry on. If our school is again disturbed to your houses' rivalry, I will be forced to severely punish you, or expel you. This must not carry on! Severus, Minerva, you may come up with a proper punishment for these offending students."

Dumbeldore walked out of the room, shaking his head. Had the Sorting Hat been right? Was this year going to change Hogwarts forever?

A/N: So…what do you think? Please review!


	3. Heaviness of his Heart

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Romeo and Juliet

Chapter Three: Heaviness of his Heart

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room, asking himself questions of life, where it would take him, what he would do and most of all…love. Love. Was it even there? His un-requited love for a girl in Ravenclaw made him wallow in his own melancholy.

_There is so much love…yet so much more hate. Why then, brawling love, loving hate? O heavy lightness, serious vanity, feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire, sick health! This is not what love should be! _

"Dracie-Poo!" Someone called out from across the room. Draco lifted up his head to see Pansy Parkinson walk towards him.

"Why so glum?"

"Love" Draco replied to her.

"You must not continue to dwell on her. Go out, see other girls, flirt a little, there are plenty more girls in Hogwarts"

"How can I do so? On the outside they may seem beautiful, but they are nothing like…her"

"Draco, you will understand one day"

Pansy walked out the room, wondering about her ex-lover. Sure, their bonds of closeness would never break, although, for the past few months, she has felt detached from the man they call the next Casanova. She had known about Draco's un-requited love for some time now, although, now it was starting to get out of hand. She knew that Draco needed some sort of an uplifting, a new woman in his life…but who? Pansy knew there was no-one out there to match his intelligence, his charisma, or his beauty. Well…no-one in Slytherin, or Ravenclaw…or even Huffelpuff. Pansy prayed to Merlin that Draco wouldn't go wondering in territory that was not his own. Forbidden territory. For, they all knew the sentence if he wondered into Gryffindor territory. A fate worse then death itself.

Draco sat there wallowing in his own sorrow for a while, when suddenly, a loud bang was heard and everyone swivelled their head to the door, where, a very loud and crazy Blaise Zambini was standing. Speaking of some dream.

"And that's when she came down…the queen! All hail the queen…"

Goyle and Crabbe were trying to hold him still, it was blatantly obvious that Blaise was drunk or high.

He wobbled over to Draco and sat down opposite to him.

"Draco, Draco my man! Hows it hanging…o…your still in love with that chick! I know some girls that can lift your…spirit!" Blaise said with a wink.

"My spirit doesn't need any help with lifting" Draco replied.

"Then why so blue?"

"Love…"

"Get over love"

"I cant…"

"I have an idea, you know this costume ball…we are going to go!"

"What is the point, we will get into trouble if they find that we haven't bought passes!"

Then, with a quick hand, Blaise pulled out a couple of Masquerade Ball passes from his robe.

"Where did you get those?" Draco asked quickly, trying to make sure nobody saw them, because, all Slytherins knew that this was a Gryffindors only party.

"The queen gave them to me"

"We cant go, can you imagine how much shit we will get into if they find us there?"

"But that's the thing Draco, they won't, its dress up! And besides, what's the worse that can happen? Have them slap our wrists and send them on our way? What happened to you man? You used to be the one that would come up with all these cocky ideas, now all you do is sit and think about…love. Your better then that Drake! Get out of this common room and live a little!"

"Fine! But how am I supposed to get a costume? The ball is tomorrow night!"

"I have my ways, my man, I have my ways…"

Then, Blaise pulled Draco up and started dragging him out the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Hogsmeade! Where else do you expect to get a costume…dumbass!"

Pansy stood in the corner and watched…_This will be an interesting next few days…very interesting…_


	4. Fearful Fate

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks to the reviewers…although…more would be very welcomed….enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or Romeo and Juliet**

Chapter 3: Fearful Fate

While Draco was being dragged around Hogsmeade with a very excited Blaise Zambini, Hermione Granger was sitting in her room with her friends Parvati and Lavender. They were going through her wardrobe, pulling out all the things that Hermione could possibly wear for the Gryffindor masquerade ball the following evening.

It was then a very disgruntled Ginny Weasley stormed into the room.

"All of you out!"

Parvati and Lavender started to shuffle out of the room, knowing that Ginny had meant business.

"Wait" Ginny said, "stay"

Parvati and Lavender then sat down on their chairs, while Ginny was pacing around frantically.

"Why, Hermione why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why do you refuse the connections that I set up for you? Seamus is so willing to go to the ball with you, but no, you don't go with him, and despite the countless times he has offered you to be his date! After all the work I have put in to get him to ask you out. All my plotting and arranging! I only want the best for you – "

It was then Ginny was cut out by Lavender and Parvati who started to speak of when they first met Hermione…

"She has always been like this"

"Oh and how we love her for it!"

"We remember when she was just a little 1st year"

"Yes, how innocent and naïve she was"

"And she hasn't changed since!"

"She is like a daughter to us…we care for her"

"Look after her"

"And our favourite"

And then they said in unison, "Dress her"

They then started giggling hysterically.

"Oh, shut up!" Ginny snapped. "You will go to the ball with Seamus! This is only for the best! Trust me Hermione!"

And with that, Ginny had stormed out the room, leaving a flabbergasted Hermione and a pair of girls who couldn't get their hands out of Hermione's hair.

"Don't you worry about her" Lavender said while brushing Hermione's hair.

"All I ever wanted to do was please her! But, I can not do something that doesn't have both my heart and soul in it!" Hermione said, staring blankly into space.

_**In Hogsmeade**_

"Here, this is perfect!"

"I won't wear that!" Draco said hysterically.

"Oh, yes you will! A knight…a knight in shining armour!" Blaise said with glee, he then started dancing around the room with part of the knight suit.

"O, o, fair knight, save me! Save me from Harry Potter!"

Draco started doubling over in laughter; Blaise always had the ability to raise his spirits.

"Come now, try it on Draco!"

Draco then stormed into the change room and got dressed. As he walked out, Blaise said quite eagerly:

"You know mate, you have the power to turn a man gay"

"O shut it!" Draco replied. After changing, Draco bought the outfit. Maybe things would look up for him.

_**The next night…**_

In the Slytherin rooms, Draco was nearly ready. His outfit was simple, although it left much to be desired. His pants were black cotton, and as had top, was cream cotton with an armour plate over his breast. On his belt he had a long sword. He then took his mask and put it over his eyes. His mask was a cream colour and it stopped just at the bridge of his nose.

After glancing at the mirror, Draco had to smirk. He had to admit, he did look good. He missed looking at himself in the mirror. He never wanted to waste his time with a mirror when he was 'in love'.

Blaise then stormed into the room.

"What in Merlin's name are you wearing Blaise?"

Blaise giggled.

"This…o…I'm Bottom! I'm an ass!"

"You've got that right my friend"

"No, I'm Nick Bottom from a Midsummer's Nights Dream! And with the donkeys head…they will never know who I am!"

"You are crazy my friend!"

"And don't you love it? Come now, we have a ball to get too" Blaise started pulling Draco out the room.

In a few minutes, Draco found himself outside the Great Hall with Blaise.

"I dreamt a dream tonight" Draco said.

"And so did I"

"Well what was yours?"

"That dreamers' often lie"

And with that, Blaise was running into the Hall, dancing with a bottle of beer in his hand.

_I fear, too early; for my mind misgives_

_Some consequence hanging in the stars,_

_Shall bitterly begin his fearful date_

_With this night's revels and expire the term_

_Of a despised life clos'd in my breast,_

_By some vile forfeit of untimely death._

_But He that hath the steerage of my course_

_Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen._

**A/N: Well, there you have it, please, press that button and tell us what you think! **


End file.
